Obi Wan Kenobi's Journal
by Jacen200015
Summary: The journal begins when ObiWan is six years old and is an AU. The journal gives us the backstory of ObiWan's life before 'Jedi Uprising' An AU!. This will also contain spoilers for the future third fic for this series 'Turnabout'.
1. Day 1, 3rd month, year 51

**Author's note:** Obi-Wan's Journal gives us a look of Obi-Wan's life before the fic 'Jedi Uprising'. Once 'Jedi Uprising' is betead one more time I'll begin to post it here and repost it on the board. The series is an AU of what might have happened if the Sith had won the Great Sith War. The order of the series so far is; Jedi Uprising, The Rising Tempest, and Turnabout. The first two are complete and 'Turnabout' is in progress. This is a big project that I'm really excited about and I hope that'll I'll be able to capture your attention. Thank You.

Any other info is in my profile.

**Author's note 2:** It's difficult for me to write like a six year old child so I'm going to try to make the grammar seem off. Wrong spelling irritates me so just pretend there's wrong spelling. :) I hope this won't keep you from reading. :)

**NEW Author's Note!:** I had to make a minor correction involving Valin's appearance since he is supposed to be round Anakin's age. Instead of Valin, the Halcyon's first son is Lance. A cheap way of fixing things, but it'll do.  
So now, whatever happened to Valin's older brother? :D

Day 1, 3rd month, year 51

Dear diary, I'm six years old today and you're my birthday present. Aunt Yenna says that I am supposed to write about what I've done for the day every night, so this is my first entry. Uncle Cev made my birthday cake but it got burnt so I had fruit instead. It was raining again so I didn't go playing outside today. Bad weather try to ruin my birthday.

Oh yeah, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.

I listed to my uncle's stories instead of going outside. He's a great storyteller. Today he talked about these people who use swords of fire and defend the innocent. They can also move things without touching them and jump really high. I wish they were real but uncle says that they don't exist.

My Aunt is calling me, its time for bed. Goodnight diary.

Day 2, week 1, 3rd month, year 51

Good morning diary, well at least you had a good night. I had a bad dream. I dreamed of the night my parents died. I was four when it happened. There was this storm that came up without warning and it killed them. I miss them.

My Aunt is my mother's sister and only sibling. My father was an only child and my Aunt and Uncle have no children. I wish I had a brother or a sister to play with. I wish that I also had friends. Maybe you can be my friend diary? I like that idea.

I smell something yummy cooking. See you later diary.

Day 3, week 1, 3rd month, year 51

Hello again diary, I played outside all day yesterday. It had stopped raining and the puddles are just so much fun to play in. It's very windy today so I couldn't go outside. My uncle said that I'd be tossed about like a blade of grass. The wind is bad for the crops but my Aunt is growing a few vegetable plants inside and we have preserves.

I've been bored all day. There's nothing to do but watch the trees get blown by the wind or do chores. All the chores are done now and it's to dark outside to watch the trees. I'm not even tired yet.

Why don't I tell you about where I live? We live in a small wooden hut that has five rooms. There are two bedrooms, the kitchen, the main room, and the refresher room. The main room holds Aunt Yenna's vegetable plants, two chairs and a small fireplace.

I think I'll try to go to bed now. Goodnight diary.

Day 4, week 1, 3rd month, year 51

You won't believe what happened today diary! I was playing outside and sat down to rest near a small creek at the back of our hut. There was some small pebbles near the water and I had been thinking about my Uncle's story about these people who could move things without using their hands. I decided to pretend to be one of them and looked at the pebbles, wishing for them to move. I felt something weird but it was nice and before I knew it, one of the pebbles shot into the water.

I didn't tell my Aunt or Uncle, they might not have believed me. But I did it, I moved something without touching it. I'm going to try again tomorrow. I'll let you know what happens. Goodnight diary.


	2. Day 6, week 2, 3rd month, year 51

Day 6, week 2, 3rd month, year 51

Hello diary, sorry I've been away. I got really sick but I'm all better now. I didn't get to practice moving things without touching them but I'll try again soon. Being sick is no fun. Bad dreams are even worse when you're sick. I had to drink this bitter tea that my aunt made. She said it will help me feel better and she was right to. My uncle told me stories to help me feel better.

Did you know that Obi means heart? Ken means strong and healthy so Kenobi must mean strong and healthy heart. Wan means gentle and gracious so Obi-Wan must mean someone who has a gentle and gracious heart. My aunt knows a lot about names.

I'm tired, I'll make sure I write tomorrow. Goodnight diary.

Day 7, week 2, 3rd month, year 51

I did it again! This time I moved more then five pebbles. It was so easy. I did have some trouble at first but I'm getting better.

Aunt Yenna is helping me learn to read and write bigger words like 'courageous.' That's a hard one to spell but I had Aunt Yenna help me. I helped my uncle with the garden today, it was a lot of work. He showed me what were weeds and what were not weeds. I pulled a lot of weeds out.

I asked Uncle Cev why we lived so far away from other children and their families. He said that everyone lived spread out, we just don't travel as much as they do to visit people. For some reason I don't believe him. I don't know why, it's just a feeling I have.

Talk to you again tomorrow diary.

Day 1, week 3, 3rd month, year 51

I hate it when it's windy, it always makes a mess outside. I like rain better. Rain is gentle, cool, and tastes yummy when you stick out your tongue to catch a drop. Sunny days are nice but then it gets to hot if it's sunny for to long. It's freezing at night after the heat goes away. I don't like the cold.

I wonder what else I can do besides move things without touching them? What do you think? Maybe I could try to lift things in place instead. Let me try with you right now.

I can't do it. It's to hard. Maybe I can only do things that are the size of a pebble? Or maybe I can just move things. I wish you could talk to me but your just paper and not real. It's no fair, I want to have friends but my Aunt and Uncle don't like to travel.

That feeling I told you about before is back again but I feel cold instead of warm. I don't like this feeling, not at all. I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight diary.


	3. Day 2, week 3, 3rd month, year 51

Day 2, week 3, 3rd month, year 51

There was a big quake today. It was scary. Uncle Cev says that a volcano must have erupted somewhere near us. There was only a little bit of damage, a few broken plates and glasses. We were getting ready to eat midday meal when it happened. Aunt Yenna said that it could have been much worse. I'm glad it wasn't.

I watched the stars for a little while tonight before coming to talk to you. I wonder what it would be like to visit each of the stars. My Aunt said that it's not possible to reach the stars and I should not think about it. If it was possible then what would it be like? How would our world look from high up?

I brought some pebbles inside so that I can practice moving them while my Aunt and Uncle are sleeping. Now I can practice even if it is raining or windy outside. I'm going to try to lift one right now. I hear my Uncle snoring so I'm sure my Aunt is asleep by now.

I did it! It took me a while but I did it. I lifted a pebble off the ground. You see what I do is a let myself relax and sit in a comfortable position. After I do this I clear my mind of thoughts and just focus on the pebble. I picture the pebble inside my mind lifting up and it does. I also get that weird feeling when I do it to.

I'm going to bed now, goodnight diary.

Day 3, week 3, 3rd month, year 51

It's very hot today so I didn't go outside. There was another quake too. My Uncle looks worried even though he gives me a smile when I ask him if anything's wrong. My Aunt is worried to, it's to hot for this time of year. I'm making sure I drink lots of water.

My Aunt made me do math problems today and I got to use some nuts to help me. I like eating nuts, they are yummy. I really like nuts that are roasted.

Why don't I describe what my Aunt and Uncle look like? My Aunt is a little shorter then my Uncle. She has short light brown hair and is very curly. My Uncle has dark blonde hair that is very straight. He has dark brown eyes and my Aunt has light grayish green eyes. She has a pretty smile and is a very good cook.

Talk to you later diary, I'm going to watch the stars before I go to bed.

Day 2, week 1, 4th month, year 51 

I'm back diary. I'm sorry that I forgot to take you with me, I guess I should explain. There's this old lava flow area near our hut and the volcano that it came from had begun to erupt again. So my uncle rushed us out of the hut so that we could get as far away from the volcano as possible before it actually erupted. In the confusion you didn't make it into the bag just as my uncle came to get me.

We went to stay in another hut that is used for situations like these. The only thing about this hut is that it's a collection of huts where families can stay until the danger has passed.

I got to make a friend, a boy about my age. He has very light blonde hair, brown eyes, and lots of freckles on his face. His family was staying there because of flooding and volcanic activity in their area. None of the other families there had any children and so Daruu, that is his name, and I spent a lot of time together.

Daruu has a Colopee. A Colopee is a large, four legged riding animal with a short tail and thick hair. The Colopee was all black except for a red star on its forehead. I got to ride his Colopee and didn't fall off at all.

Guess what I also learned? We don't live that far from each other, it's just two hours by foot and less by a Colopee. If Daruu can get permission from his parents then he can come over sometime. Isn't that wonderful?

Anyway, we got back here by midday today and it was a mess. Just as my Uncle had thought would happen, the old lava stream was now filled with cooling lava. It was a little wider then it was before, my uncle told me, but at least it missed the hut. The hut and the area around it were covered with ash and small pieces of rocks from the volcano. It's amazing how far a volcano can spew ash. It will take awhile to clean it all up but my aunt and uncle are optimistic and set to work as soon as they got inside. The inside of the hut wasn't bad but there were places where some ash had gotten inside.

So that was a great adventure, don't you think? I'm going to bed now, walking for almost four hours is tiring. I will be here tomorrow, I promise. Goodnight diary.


	4. Day 3, week 1, 4th month, year 51

Day 3, week 1, 4th month, year 51

I helped my Aunt with all the inside chores today. We washed dishes, changed and washed sheets and curtains, swept the floors, dusted, washed windows, and threw out spoiled food. At least I didn't have to do the outside work. Uncle Cev came back in really dirty. It was hot outside too and so that also put my uncle in a bad mood. He felt better after he had a good shower.

Guess what I dreamed about last night? It wasn't a bad dream, it was actually a good one. I dreamed of people with flaming swords of light. The funny part was that it seemed like they knew I was watching them. Of course that's not possible, it's only a dream. Still, when the tall man with shoulder length hair looked at me, a sense of belonging filled me. Perhaps I'm wishing to hard that these people are actually real but then how do you explain how I am able to move things without using my hands or any other body part?

I wonder what Daruu will think about this strange ability I have? If he ever visits I think I'll show him. It's getting late now, I'll talk to you tomorrow diary.

Day 4, week 1, 4th month, year 51

It's my aunt's birthday today. My Uncle and I made midday meal and made her favorite meal. Juppa, Ratnus steak, and Tangaroot. I helped my Uncle with the garden outside. A few of the plants were ruined but we were able to save most of them.

I'm planning to go exploring tomorrow. There are woods beyond the creek that's behind our house. My aunt said I couldn't explore them until I'm older and that was when I was five years old. Perhaps I should ask my uncle first? He usually lets me do things that my aunt is opposed to. I'll go do that right now.

Day 5, week 1, 4th month, year 51

Something weird happened today. I should start from the beginning. I talked to my uncle last night and he said that in the morning he would mark a path for me in the woods to follow. He got my aunt to agree to let me go into the woods and she packed me a light midday meal to take with me.

It was a very nice morning when I left and it was warm out. I found the path my uncle marked for me. He used yellow pieces of thick rope and tied them on low tree branches and shrubs. Well anyway near the middle of the day I spotted what looked to be a cave outside of the boundary that had been set for me. I felt a strange pull towards it and went off the trail. When I got closer I saw that it was a cave but I also felt cold at the same time. It was a nice warm day, it shouldn't have been cold near that cave.

I went inside the cave and didn't go far when I spied a glint of something buried in the ground. I went to dig it out when a voice spoke. The voice said that I was strong in the Force. I looked around but no one was there. The voice spoke again and said, join me and we'll rule the galaxy together. It was scary. I ran out of the cave and ran all the way back home.

I didn't tell my aunt or uncle, they might forbid me from going into the woods again. I wish I had someone to talk to that would be able to understand. I mean, yes I can write in you but you can't talk. I need someone to actually talk to. Now I wish I hadn't gone out to the woods today. There are so many new questions and none of them can be answered.

What is the Force? Who was the person that spoke? Where was this person? What is the galaxy? Did the person mean among the stars? Why was I cold in the cave? Is there anyone who can answer these questions?

Goodnight diary.

Day 6, week 1, 4th month, year 51

I stayed awake all night, I just couldn't fall asleep. The voice came back, it wants me to go back to the cave. What do I do? I don't want to go back there.

Day 7, week 1, 4th month, year 51

The voice won't go away. I tell it to go away but it won't leave. The voice keeps me from sleeping. The voice is scaring me. Maybe I should go back to the cave. It wants me to find something. Maybe if I find what it wants then it will go away.


	5. Day 1, week 2, 4th month, year 51

Day 1, week 2, 4th month, year 51

I went back to the cave and dug up the object that I found a few days ago. It was long and cylinder. The voice wanted me to turn it on but I didn't want to. After I couple of minutes I found the switch and turned it on, just so the voice would stop yelling at me. When I turned it on a beam of red light came out one side, just like the swords in my uncle's story. The voice told me to try a few test swings and I did. It can cut through rock. It also made a low humming sound when I swung it around.

Anyway I brought the sword thingy back with me and hid it in my room. The voice is not bothering me now so I guess that person left. I'm glad the voice is gone, now I can get some sleep. Goodnight diary.

Day 2, week 2, 4th month, year 51

Diary, do you think it's possible to see things before they happen? I think I did that today. I found a bird's nest in a tree close to our hut and had a feeling that a baby bird was going to fall out. I hurried under the branch that held the nest just as a baby bird fell out. I caught the bird in my shirt just in time and got the bird safely to the ground. I waited until I was sure the momma bird saw the little one and then I headed back inside to tell you about this. What do you think? Was it just luck or what?

Day 3, week 2, 4th month, year 51

You'll never believe what happened today. Remember when I tried to lift things instead of moving them around and couldn't do it? Well I lifted a pebble by accident today. I was just thinking about how I was able to move stuff and I formed a picture in my head of the pile of pebbles in front of me with my eyes closed. I had the weird feeling come over me as I sent a pebble straight across the room. Then I thought about sending one up into the air but in my mind I saw the pebble floating in midair instead. I opened my eyes and there it was, the pebble was floating just above my nose.

Diary, if I'm able to do this too, then there must be many more things I'm capable of doing. Maybe I can draw things into my hand? Or perhaps move much bigger stuff?

I wonder if I am the only living person who is able to do this. I've got to tell someone. You never know, maybe whoever I tell has this gift too. Isn't it weird that what my uncle told me in his story is becoming more real with every discovery? Hm, perhaps I need to have a talk with my uncle about this story. I won't mention my abilities when I do ask him.

Talk to you later diary. Goodnight.


	6. Day 4, week 2, 4th month, year 51

Day 4, week 2, 4th month, year 51

My uncle says the story is made up and can't possibly be real. Maybe these people have been extinct for hundreds of years and I'm the first of their kind to reappear? Maybe that's why my uncle believes that they are not real. If that weird sword belonged to one of them then I wonder if there is anything else in the cave? I'm going to check it out in the morning. Goodnight diary.

Day 5, week 2, 4th month, year 51

I searched the cave and I brought a bag with me to carry anything I find in it. I found another object, its small and shaped like a pyramid. It's cold to the touch but smooth along the sides. I have no idea what it is but if it belonged to these extinct people then in must be important. I'll examine it some more tonight before going to bed. Goodnight diary.

Day 6, week 2, 4th month, year 51

The voice is back again. Why can't it just go away and stay away? I'll try to remember part of what he said and write it down. He told me that the sword I found is called a lightsaber. It can cut through almost anything and can block something called blaster bolts. It can also block other lightsaber blades. I asked him what blaster bolts were and he told me that they were deadly bolts of energy shot from a blaster. He then explained what a blaster was and looked like.

Even though the voice answers any questions I have, I still don't like the voice. I asked it who it was but the voice just laughed and left. I don't know how the voice left but I know that it did. I think the voice is a he, so I know that much already.

If he is a person then where is he? How come I can't see him? Is he hiding? There is no where he can hide in my room. I looked around in my room while he was talking and I didn't see him. Maybe he's a ghost.

Talk to you later diary.

Day 7, week 2, 4th month, year 51

I went to explore the woods today and I went in a different direction from the cave. I found a small hut, smaller then ours that was covered with brush and other plant life. I would have missed it if I hadn't stopped there to take a meal break. It looks like someone is living there but I didn't see anyone. I'll go check it out again tomorrow.

My Uncle told me that he might take me to Daruu's house next week. I'm excited, I can't wait to have someone to play with again.

Oh yeah, another thing about the hut. It felt very safe and comfortable even though I don't know what kind of person lives there. The hut has a warm friendly feel to it while the cave has a cold, unwelcoming feeling. I wonder why, it doesn't really make sense.

For my midday meal out in the woods, my aunt made me some Quellies. They are my favorite. Quellies are made out of chopped nuts and fresh fruit mixed with sugar and syrup and coated with ground grains of wheat. They taste great when they are hot but they are good cold too.

I wonder who lives in that hut? I guess I might find out tomorrow. Goodnight diary.

Maybe I'll take you with me this time.


	7. Day 1, week 3, 4th month, year 51

Day 1, week 3, 4th month, year 51

9:00

I took you with me just as I said I would. I'm at the hut right now sitting on an old tree stump near the front of the hut. It doesn't look like anyone's home. Maybe I'm letting my imagination get carried away. The hut could have been abandoned for years for all I know.

Well since I'm here I think I'll practice lifting stuff. I'll start with a couple of twigs.

10:00

Someone is watching me. I looked around but didn't see anyone.

12:00

You are not going to believe this. Someone does live in this hut and he can do the same things I can but better! His name is Kedrick, he won't tell me his last name. He says that I can use the Force. He said something else about the Force being all around us and binding us together. He's not the voice I've been hearing. Kedrick's voice is gentle and not harsh like the voice. I asked Kedrick about the cave I found and he says that it's filled with the darkside of the Force.

Kedrick is able to lift and move large objects and lots of small objects at the same time with this Force. He says that with the help of the Force that he can run really fast and jump really high.

I want to be able to do these things, they sound cool. Kedrick is making midday meal right now so I have time to write. Do you think that I should tell him about the voice? And about the lightsaber I found? I feel that I can trust him and he knows a lot about this Force stuff.

5:00

Kedrick told me that he is willing to train me in the ways of the Force if I would like to. I said yes. This is so cool. I asked him who taught him and Kedrick said that his father had taught him. He told me that those who use the lightside of the Force are called Jedi and those who use the darkside of the Force are Sith. I asked him if the Jedi and Sith still existed and he said that the Sith exist and are growing by the hundreds.

I asked him about why the Jedi haven't done anything about it and Kedrick got this strange look in his eyes. He told me that the Jedi were defeated in the last war with the Sith and had disappeared from the galaxy. There was a twinkle in his piercing, bright, blue eyes as he continued to say that the Jedi were slowly rebuilding theirselves and preparing to come back to free the galaxy.

I then asked him about the galaxy and he began to tell me about these different kinds of species, worlds, starships, and food.

I should be heading back now. Kedrick says that we don't want to worry my uncle and aunt. He trusts that I'll keep his location and existence a secret. He didn't say so but I feel that he does.

8:30

This was an eventful day wasn't it? I can't wait to go back tomorrow. I'm looking forward to learning more about the Force, the Jedi, the Sith, and the galaxy. Perhaps my dream to travel among the stars will come true after all. Goodnight diary. I'm going to take you with me again tomorrow.


	8. Day 2, week 3, 4th month, year 51

Day 2, week 3, 4th month, year 51

12:00

Kedrick taught me how to meditate this morning. It was wonderful. I'm more aware of the Force now then I was before. The Force is like a swirl of colors when you meditate and I'm able to sense people and animals that are near and far. I could sense that my uncle was working in the garden and my aunt was mending some clothes.

I'm planning to tell Kedrick about the voice, and the lightsaber after the meal.

4:30

You should have seen Kedrick's face when I told him about me being in the cave and hearing that voice while I was in there and when I left. His face got pale and I felt him do a Force sweep of the area. After he began to relax again, Kedrick told me this story about a Sith that his father had killed here.

The Sith's name was Darth Torsine and he had been hunting Kedrick's father for years. The Sith was killed in that cave I found and the lightsaber had belonged to the Sith.

Kedrick wants me to work on my mental shields because he doesn't think that Darth Torsine was fully destroyed. I don't understand, how can a Sith not be fully destroyed? I told him that I'll practice strengthening my shields anyway and he gave me a few pointers to help me along.

I need to remember to bring the lightsaber and that other object with me tomorrow.

9:00

I asked my Uncle why he and my Aunt don't like to visit people. He gave me this huge history about the planet. What I don't understand is why everyone still distrusts each other even though the war has been over for almost a hundred years now. I told my Uncle that we don't have to visit my friend if he feels uncomfortable about it.

11:00

I can't sleep. The history of my planet is just very confusing. I don't see how people can not trust. I mean I trust my aunt and Uncle and Kedrick and Daruu. My aunt and uncle trust me don't they? I'm sure they do. It all just doesn't make sense. My uncle says that I'll understand as I get older but I don't believe it. It just seems so wrong. I'll bring this subject up with Kedrick in the morning. I know he will help me figure this out.

I should get to bed and try to go to sleep.

11:30

This isn't working. Why don't I try to meditate instead? Maybe I'll fall asleep while doing it.


	9. Day 3, week 3, 4th month, year 51

Day 3, week 3, 4th month, year 51

7:30

Well I guess the meditation worked. I fell right to sleep after I found Kedrick's presence in the Force. It's funny, it seemed like he knew I was there even though he was asleep. At least I think he was asleep.

12:00

He used a Force suggestion on me to make me fall asleep. He sure doesn't sleep heavily does he? Anyway I gave Kedrick the lightsaber and the pyramid shape object. Kedrick told me that the object was a Sith holocron. Sith holocrons are shaped like pyramids and Jedi holocrons are shaped like cubes. He told me that holocrons hold lots of information on either the Jedi or Sith teachings.

He took the holocron outside and did something to it. I don't know what he did with it but I'm just glad that I don't feel its coldness anymore. With the lightsaber Kedrick took the red crystal out and put in a different color one. The blade is now blue. Kedrick showed me a few katas. Kedrick explained to me that katas are different dueling styles. I asked him if I could try but he says that I'm not ready yet.

I asked Kedrick how he was able to get past my mental shields to plant a sleep suggestion in my mind but he just laughed softly and smiled. I guess that means that I need to work on my shielding more.

5:00

Kedrick and I had a long talk about trust. Well, maybe actually an hour. He thinks the problem lies in how the children are raised. If you are raised to believe you shouldn't trust anyone but your partner then that same thing will be passed on down the line. I get the feeling that Kedrick wants to help but something is holding him back.

I still have a lot to learn about Kedrick. He seems to have a lot of stories to tell and has experienced a lot of things. He told me this one story when his father and him had stopped by a planet called Tatooine and they ran into trouble. Kedrick said that he and his father tended to attract trouble wherever they went.

I also learned that he is not part of the Jedi even though he was trained in the Jedi ways by his father. I asked why he hasn't joined the Jedi and he said that it wasn't his place to. I don't understand what he means by that.

Kedrick taught me how to walk around without making a sound. I don't understand why I should learn this but if he thinks its important then I'll learn to do it.

8:30

I want to meet other Jedi and I want to travel the galaxy more then ever. I wonder what my Uncle and Aunt would think about that? I don't think they'll like it. Well maybe Kedrick can take me for a short ride around the planet. I'm sure that won't hurt.

Well goodnight diary.

Day 4, week 3, 4th month, year 51

12:00

Kedrick won't take me for a ride in his ship. He says that I must be patient. It is hard to be patient. I haven't seen his ship yet but it's got to be somewhere nearby. Kedrick took me on a run through the woods. I to do everything he did. Jump over rocks, duck under branches, swing from branches and other things, all while running. It's a lot of work but Kedrick says that it is good exercise.

5:00

Training is a lot of work but its fun too. Kedrick told me another story today. He told me about these species called Nagira…Nogirha…oh I can't spell it. Well anyway, Kedrick told me how he and his father saved them from a terrible famine and now these species feel indebted to Kedrick and his father.

8:30

Well I may not be writing in you very much diary. Kedrick says that the training will become a lot more work. So add that to chores I need to do once I get back for lastmeal, I'm going to be pretty tired.

I will try to write when I can if I'm not to tired. Goodnight diary.


	10. Day 6, week 3, 2nd month, year 50

Day 6, week 3, 2nd month, year 52

I got the day off today, well, except for the chores. Anyway, Kedrick says that I'm progressing really well in my training. He taught me a kata yesterday. You remember that Sith lightsaber? Well Kedrick says I can keep it but make sure my Aunt and Uncle don't find it. Kedrick taught me how to go into a healing trance if I'm hurt or get sick. I'm not very good at it but Kedrick says with time and practice I'll be able to do it.

I still haven't visited Daruu yet but a chance will come one day.

Day 7, week 3, 2nd month, year 52

Diary, Kedrick is leaving. I can't go with him and he says that he won't be coming back. I don't want him to go but he says that there's things he needs to take care of. I asked him if I'll ever see him again and he asked me what does my heart tell me. I'm not going to see him again until I become one with the Force. It's no fair! I want to go with him but he says that this is where our paths part.

He's leaving tonight. Who's going to continue with my training now? I still have so much to learn.

Kedrick told me something before I went back home. He said for me to take care of his son. He's not making any sense. First, I don't even know his last name. Second, this is the first time he mentioned that he had a son. Third, I'm only six years old.

I told Kedrick this and he said that I'll know when I see him.

I'm writing outside with a candle for light. I'm watching the woods where I think Kedrick's ship is going to lift off.

He's gone. I saw his ship emerge from the trees and head into space. I also felt his presence begin to dim as he got farther away. I'm going to miss him. I promised him that I'll practice what he taught me every day.

Day 1, week 4, 2nd month, year 52

Kedrick's hut seems so empty now. I feel so alone. Kedrick was someone I could talk to about anything. I know I can talk to my Aunt and Uncle but I can't talk to them about the Force, wanting to be able to fly among the stars, and things that seem trivial to them. Plus they can't plant a sleep suggestion in my mind to help me go to sleep when I can't sleep.

Day 2, week 4, 2nd month, year 52

Guess who came over today? Daruu. He came riding on his Colopee. We played together in the woods and explored it. I made sure we didn't go near that cave. Daruu told me that his parents said that he shouldn't trust me but he managed to find a way to get here without his parents getting suspicious. How he did that I don't know. I'm just glad that he came. His visit really brightened my day.

I didn't tell my aunt or uncle that Daruu had come over. We had a lot of fun and played a lot of games. I asked him if he ever dreamed of traveling among the stars and he said that he did but he also dreamed of bring the people back together. It is a good dream, I told Daruu that I believed he would be able to do it. I talked to him about trust and told him some things Kedrick told me. I think Daruu was surprised I knew so much because it all made sense. He didn't ask how I knew all this, for that I'm glad.

Day 6, week 4, 2nd month, year 52

I'm practicing a lot and making sure I exercise. I made up a few new routines for my run through the woods. Kedrick would be happy to know that I'm doing really well.

Day 7, week 4, 2nd month, year 52

My birthday is tomorrow. I wish Kedrick was here to celebrate it with me. Maybe if I don't ever get to go into space then I can help Daruu with his dream.

Diary, the voice is back.


	11. Day 1, week 1, 3rd month, year 50

Day 1, week 1, 3rd month, year 52

7:00

Kedrick said happy birthday to me through our bond. A bond is where a master and apprentice connect to each other through the Force. Like a link between minds. Kedrick must still be nearby if he was able to send me a message. I sent back a reply. I still miss him but I'm feeling better now that he has contacted me.

9:00

I sense something. It's not Kedrick's Force presence or the presence of the Sith. It feels warm, full of light, and they're coming closer. Could they be more Jedi? I'm outside right now near the edge of the woods. I feel them coming closer, I think they are going to land in the woods.

11:30

They are Jedi! I was correct in figuring out where they were going to land. They are two males and they were wearing brown robes. The older man had light blue eyes, a short brown beard with a sprinkle of gray, and hair that touched his shoulders. He was tall too, taller then my uncle. The younger one had short spiky black hair with a braid trailing down his right shoulder and a small ponytail in the back. His eyes were a darker shade of blue.

I talked to them, they were really nice. I asked them why they are here. The tall one said that they were seeking out Force sensitives. I pretended not to know about the Jedi and the Force. I kept my shields up strong so they couldn't sense my thoughts. Kedrick doesn't want the Jedi searching for him. I still don't understand why. They answered all my questions that i knew, and the tall one said I am strong in the Force.

The younger one just watched me closely, like he thought I was hiding something. Well, I am but then again would strengthening my shields grab their attention? They asked me if they could meet my parents. I told them that I lived with my aunt and uncle. They figured out the other part. I told them that my aunt and uncle may not welcome them and it would be better to remain in the woods. I explained to them about the trust problem.

The younger one finally spoke after I had finished giving a brief history of my planet. He said that they've been many places where there not welcome. I thought up a plan and gave them directions to the hut. They should be coming by now in two hours.

12:30

Aunt Yenna made me a blanket and Uncle Cev gave me a small pouch of seeds. He says that its time I start learning to tend my own garden. It's good practice.

I don't want to tend gardens, I want to be a Jedi. Of course I didn't tell him that but that's what I was thinking. One more hour and the Jedi are going to come. I sure hope this goes well. This may be my only chance to get off this planet.

It's not that I don't like it here. It is kinda boring and I do love my aunt and uncle but I just don't want to spend my life here. I want to explore the galaxy, have adventures, and do what the Jedi do. I want to have lots of friends and meet lots of people.


	12. Day 1, week 1, 3rd month, year 50 3:00

3:00

I'm going, I'm really going! The Jedi came by and spoke with my aunt and uncle. I was sent outside while they talked. I didn't listen in even though I wanted to but I did probe my aunt and uncle's emotions. My aunt didn't take whatever the Jedi said to well, I think she yelled at them. My uncle managed to remain calm and tried calming my aunt down.

My uncle called me back inside the hut and asked me if I really wanted to go with them. I told him yes, I also told him I wouldn't go if he didn't want me to. He gave me a sad like smile and ruffled my hair before hugging me. He told me he would miss me but wouldn't take my dream away from me.

My aunt yelled at my uncle, then she yelled at the Jedi, and then she yelled at me. After that she broke down in tears and my uncle drew her close to him and comforted her.

I didn't want her to be upset. After she calmed down a bit she knelt down to eye level with me and asked if I am sure I want to go with them. I gave her a hug and told her that it's what I want. After a couple minutes of silence, she turned to the two Jedi and had them promise that I would be in good hands. He gave me a long hug and kissed my forehead.

So here I am now, packing. Well I'm done now, I just wanted to write about what happened first. I'm taking the blanket that my aunt made me, the seeds, the lightsaber, clothing, and you. I'm also taking a necklace that has a sparkling light pink jewel. It belonged to my mother.

4:30

After some more hugs, kisses and goodbyes I'm now at the ship. It's big from close up and looks so smooth. I followed the Jedi up the ramp and into what they call the cockpit. It was so awesome. The ship lifted off and the young Jedi piloted the ship into space. Space is so dark, and there are stars everywhere. I saw my planet up from space and it looked red with some patches of green and blue. That's not all that happened. The young Jedi sent the ship into what they call hyperspace. The stars streaked by so fast that they looked like white lines.

The older Jedi took me a small room that is called a cabin and told me that it will be where I slept for a couple of days. That's where I am now as I write. Oh yeah, the Jedi's names are Qui-Gon Jinn and Xanatos. I had to ask them how to spell their names.

6:30

It's cold in space. There's no air in space either. The stars are actually suns. That must mean that there are hundreds and hundreds of planets. I helped Xanatos cook lastmeal. Xanatos told me how his master burnt almost everything he cooked. I thought that was funny, Qui-Gon is like my Uncle in that.

I wonder what my Aunt and Uncle are doing now. They're probably taking care of the dishes. I miss Kedrick even more. I guess you can say that he became like a father to me. I know that I had known him for less then a year but it just seems like it was longer then that. I could try to contact him through our bond but I don't know if I can do it from really far away.

8:30

Qui-Gon showed me some Force exercises, most of them I already knew. It's hard pretending that I don't know so much already. I saw Xanatos watching me do the Force exercises, it's like he's trying to figure something out. I'll work on strengthening my shields some more tonight and try to make it not so obvious. At least I hope so.


	13. Day 2, week 1, 3rd month, year 50

Day 2, week 1, 3rd month, year 52

I miss my aunt and uncle. I can no longer sense them. I'm to far away. Xanatos talked to me today. He asked me who taught me before they came to my world. I told him that I taught myself. Of course that is only partly true. I think he sensed that because he gave me a frown and stormed off. I don't think his master realizes yet that I know more then he thinks I do.

Xanatos didn't eat noonmeal with us. I think he's still irritated at me.

Space is so big. Qui-Gon says we won't arrive at the temple for three more days.

Xanatos locked himself in his cabin. I think Qui-Gon is getting concerned about Xanatos' behavior. If Qui-Gon was my uncle he would have gotten the door open and started talking to Xanatos and asking what was wrong by now.

Day 3, week 1, 3rd month, year 52

I took matters into my own hands. Early this morning I simply used the Force to unlock the door and entered Xanatos' cabin. That only confirmed his suspicions. Even though I said I wouldn't tell anyone about Kedrick I did reveal a few things to Xanatos and made him promise not to say anything. I told him that I was trained by someone but he's gone now. He accepted my answer.

I wonder what the Temple will be like. Will I make lots of friends? Will they like me? Is the planet like my planet or is it totally different? I'm so excited but I'm a little scared to. What if no one likes me?

Day 4, week 1, 3rd month, year 52

Diary, I think the voice is watching me. He is not saying anything but I know he's here. What should I do? I wish Kedrick was here for me to talk to. He would understand.

Day 5, week 1, 3rd month, year 52

I had a bad dream last night. The voice was being mean. He stayed away when Kedrick was teaching me but now that Kedrick's gone. I miss him, he kept the voice away.

Day 6, week 1, 3rd month, year 52

I'm at the Temple now! It's so cool. There are green trees, green grass, flowers, and mountains. No volcanoes! The Temple is even on a mountain. The lower section is inside the mountain. The air smells so fresh and cool. It doesn't feel lonely. Inside the Temple is even better. There are so many Jedi, I've never seen so many people in one place. There are even some who are not human, this is so cool. I didn't see any children yet. Qui-Gon said that they were in classes.

We went into what Xanatos said is the council room. We stood in the middle of the room and there were twelve people around us. The Force felt so warm and powerful, and comforting. This one Jedi master looked runny. He had two ears that pointed upward. He was even a little smaller then me! Oh and get this. He is green! Xanatos told me that he is Master Yoda, head of the council.

I think the council likes me because I'm staying. Qui-Gon and Xanatos are going to let me stay in their quarters for tonight and then give me a tour of the Temple in the morning.

I'm tired but it's still light out. Qui-Gon said something about time difference and that I'll adjust. Still, I think I'll go to bed now.

I'm awake. I slept a few hours. Xanatos got me a birthday present while I was asleep. He didn't have to but he did. He's nice. Xanatos gave me a model starship kit. I worked on it for the rest of the day but I'm not done yet. It's a lot of work but fun. I'm going to bed now. I'm not really tired but Qui-Gon said that it'll be better to adjust to the time change now then later. Xanatos told me after Qui-Gon left the room that if I didn't fall asleep that his master might plant a sleep suggestion in my mind. He laughed when I wrinkled my nose at him. I think Xanatos had gotten his fair share of sleep suggestions from Qui-Gon before they found me.

Goodnight Diary.


	14. Day 7, week 1, 3rd month, year 50

I made a mistake with the date. it is supposed to be '50' not '52'.

Oh and for those who don't know who Xanatos is. Xanatos is the bad guy in the Jedi Apprentice books. He turned to the darkside and left the Jedi when Qui-Gon killed his father.

* * *

Day 7, week 1, 3rd month, year 50

I met Qui-Gon's wife Tahl this morning. She is nice too. Qui-Gon and Tahl have a daughter, Reena. I also found out that I asked Tahl what she knew of Xanatos so I could learn more about him. She said that Xanatos has a girlfriend but won't admit it if you ask him. She also said that Xanatos has himself wrapped around Qui-Gon's finger. I asked her what that meant and she chuckled. She said that it means that Qui-Gon is not that strict around Xanatos and lets him get away with things.

Xanatos took me out on a tour around the Temple. Qui-Gon didn't go because he was called to a council meeting. I say a room that had lots and lots of fountains. Water would shoot up from the middle of the white, fountains and gently rain back into the wide section of water. It was cool. It was like a volcano but not dangerous. The ground was covered with colorful pebbles that were set so that the surface would not hurt anyone's feet. The pebbles reminded me of home, of one I first discovered that I could use the Force. Well, I didn't know it was the Force at the time but I was beginning to use it.

We went into another room called the map room. It was amazing. First the room is dark like space except with no stars. After the door has been closed Xanatos touched a switch and stars filled the room. Xanatos showed me the star that this planet is revolving around and touched it. It was like we jumped into hyperspace because suddenly the star became a sun surrounded by a planet and asteroids.

When we went to noonmeal hours later, I was surprised to see so much food in one place. There were also many different types to select from. Xanatos had to help me decide what to get because it was hard to choose. The food was yummy. I still miss my aunt's cooking but this food is pretty good too.

Day 1, week 2, 3rd month, year 50

I made a friend today! His name is Garen and he's two years younger then me. We had a lot of fun playing together. We raced, played ball, and I learned to swim too. Xanatos gave me some pointers while he pretended to read a datapad. I didn't mind him watching us but it was getting a little irritating. I pulled my first prank with Garen. We managed to dunk Xanatos in the pond. It was so funny. His face got redder when a female padawan about his age or so walked by and giggled. I wonder if that was his girlfriend. I think we embarrassed him because he took me back to Qui-Gon and his quarters and told mew to stay there and went back out again. I laughed after he left because his clothes were still damp.

Day 2, week 2, 3rd month, year 50

It's been a little more then a week now since I left home. I still miss my aunt and uncle but I don't regret leaving to come to the temple.

I met another boy today, his name is Aalto and he's a year older then me. I don't think he likes me very much. He called me Oafy. What did I ever do to him? You know what he also did? He took the ball that Garen and I were playing with away from us. Garen says that he likes to pick on those younger then him and that I should try to avoid him. Garen may be right but I want people to like me. Maybe I should find out some more things about Aalto.

Day 3, week 2, 3rd month, year 50

Master Yoda invited me to his quarters today. I told him about my home planet, my aunt, uncle and my friend. He asked me when I started to use the Force and I told him. He also asked if someone had helped me learn to learn other skills with the Force. I told him that I trained myself. I should have known better then to give a Jedi master who was a council member a half truth. He stared at me for a few minutes and then said if I had made a promise. I told him yes and Yoda seemed to understand.

I'm going to meet with Yoda tomorrow because our talk got interrupted when Yoda was called back to the council room.


	15. Day 4, week 2, 3rd month, year 50

Day 4, week 2, 3rd month, year 50

I didn't have a good night. The voice visited me in my dreams. He told me that if I told anyone about him, that he would hurt me. He also demonstrated that he could hurt me too. It hurt, I felt like my body was burning and my mind like it was being smashed into something. Xanatos heard me screaming, Qui-Gon was out somewhere, and came into the room right after the voice left. Xanatos comforted me until I was able to go back to sleep.

I want Kedrick, I want him to keep me safe. I tried reaching out to him through our bond but he was to far away.

Xanatos took me to a history class today. He says that I will be able to catch up to those my age if I work hard at it. For right now I'll just go to the history class so I can get a feel of what it's like. Xanatos also said that he'll help me with my homework if I need help.

I met with Yoda again in the afternoon. He gave some Force exercises to do so that he could see what level I'm at. I let him see how much I could do instead of limiting them. From yesterday, I'm sure Yoda wouldn't be fooled.

I made a new friend today. His name is Reeft and he's not really human. He has wrinkled skin and a long head that's wrinkled too. He has light brown eyes and thin brown hair. He is also a year younger then me. I met him at noonmeal when he came near the table Garen and I were sitting at. Garen invited him to sit with us and introductions were made. Reeft likes to eat a lot. When I was full and only had one more piece of meat left, Reeft asked if he could eat it. It's funny but Reeft is then too so maybe the extra food will help. We went swimming together and explored some other gardens that I hadn't seen yet. The Temple is very big. I wonder if anyone ever gets lost?

Day 5, week 2, 3rd month, year 50

Qui-Gon gave me homework to do. He is working on figuring out what classes I should be in. Xanatos took me to the training room today. I practiced deflecting blaster fire from remotes. He also made me do it blindfolded.

Garen, Reeft and I snuck into Aalto's room by using the airducts. His room is very interesting. He has model ships hanging from the ceiling, lots of books on the floor, and drawings on paper on the wall. He's good at drawing because his pictures look so real. You would have thought that Aalto was not a bully. We also found a holopicture on his nightstand. It was a picture of him and his parents. We had to make a fast escape so we couldn't explore Aalto's room even more. While the others crawled away fin the airvents, I stayed near the grate and watched Aalto. First he placed his books on his desk and then he went to pick up the holopicture and turned it on. I think he misses his parents. I wonder where they are?

I tried out the shower today. It was so cool. It took me a little while to figure out what the knobs do but I did. Water comes out of a spout high above my head and I can turn it hot or cold. I can also make it gentle or heavy. Xanatos had to bang on the door so that he could take a shower. I didn't want to get out, it felt so much better then washing in a wooden tub where the water was barely warm. When I finally got out Xanatos pushed by me to the refresher. I think I got him irritated again.

I met Qui-Gon's daughter today. We had lastmeal in Qui-Gon and Xanatos' quarters.

Reena is five years older then me. She has shoulder length brown hair, light brown freckles running across her nose, and her eyesare a light green. She asked me a lot of questions. To many questions I left the table as quickly as possible. She is so nosey. I think Xanatos thought so to because he left the table a few seconds after I did. Girls are so talkative.


	16. Day 3, week 3, 3rd month, year 50

Day 3, week 3, 3rd month, year 50

I had my first food fight today. It was fun. Aalto started it by throwing a piece of meat at me. He was sitting across from us at another table. The whole cafeteria was a mess by the time the Masters got us to stop. They got messy too. One of the Masters asked who started it and Aalto pointed at me. I don't get it diary, he started it. Why did he say I started it? Reeft, Bant, and Garen said that Aalto did it and so the Master said that Aalto and I had to go see Master Yoda and he will decide of a good punishment. I asked what a punishment was and Aalto snickered and the Master glared at me. I was telling the truth, why did they act like that? My friends tried to keep straight faces. I don't understand what was so funny. Oh well, maybe Master Yoda will explain tomorrow.

Day 4, week 3, 3rd month, year 50

Master Yoda explained to me what a punishment is. I guess I understand but we were just having fun. I asked Master Yoda if he ever was in a food fight before and he said no. Aalto and I didn't get punished but we were told that if we started another food fight then we had to clean the whole cafeteria up.

Everyone is still talking about the food fight from yesterday. It gave me an idea. The Masters who make sure we don't get in trouble and stuff seem a little moody. Perhaps we can do something to make them laugh? I need to think of a good prank.

Day 5, week 3, 3rd month, year 50

Aalto and I arranged for a temporary truce. We're going to work together to get this prank to work.

Day 6, week 3, 3rd month, year 50

Aalto and I had a disagreement so we didn't do the prank today.

Garen and I had an argument. He said that we should do the prank without Aalto but I said we can't.

Bant and Reeft are keeping away from the argument.

The voice spoke to me again. He said that I should get better friends then the ones I have. I ignored him.

Xanatos and Qui-Gon got back today. I'm going to talk to Xanatos tomorrow to see if he can help me with my problem. Maybe he can help with the prank too.

Day 7, week 3, 3rd month, year 50

Xanatos said that he will help us but first he got Aalto, Garen, and me into the same room until we resolved our disagreement. We were not talking for three hours and even missed lastmeal. Then Xanatos took things into his own hands and began questioning us. It worked to. An hour later we were on speaking terms and we were starving. It's a good thing that Qui-Gon swiped some food from the cafeteria or we would have been going to bed hungry.


	17. Day 1, week 4, 3rd month, year 50

Day 1, week 4, 3rd month, year 50

It's all set up. Tomorrow prank day will begin.

The sprinklers are set to go off at the beginning of the class period and there's soap mixed into the water. We made sure that the water for the sprinkler system was not connected with any of the other water supplies. I can hardly wait. I think the Masters will love this.

Day 2, week 4, 3rd month, year 50

It worked! You should have seen it! everyone was slipping and sliding through the hallways. It was so much fun! I hoped we hid our tracks well because there were a lot of cranky Masters. We may have put to much soap in the water because there were lots and lots of bubbles.

Day 3, week 4, 3rd month, year 50

We didn't get caught but we had to help clean everything. The droids that clean the halls had gotten soapsuds in their gears and things and had to be fixed. Next time we'll do something a little less messy.

I heard one of the masters' talking to another master, he said that he hadn't felt like a kid since after his eighteenth birthday. He also said that he enjoyed the prank. Can you believe it? The plan worked! Not with everyone but it still worked.

Day 4, week 4, 3rd month, year 50

Still cleaning up the bubble mess. At least the droids are fixed now, most of them anyway. I didn't realize how much work it is to clean up a huge, messy and fun prank.

Day 5, week 4, 3rd month, year 50

The voice came back. He said I should have used acid.

The voice makes me so mad. He's mean and cruel!

Garen, Reeft, Bant, and I found a secret entrance to an unused part under the Temple. It's so awesome. We're going to explore some more tomorrow.

Day 6, week 4, 3rd month, year 50

The path we took from the secret doorway led into a large cavern, We also found some mini caves. We had a picnic in the cavern before we explored some more. There are writings on the walls but I don't know what they say. The letters look like the ones in the book I found in the archive.

Day 7, week 4, 3rd month, year 50

We made an agreement that I get to decide on who can find out about this secret place. For now we won't tell anyone else.

Qui-Gon and Xanatos went on another cargo run. How many cargo runs do they have to go on?

Yoda says that I have to pick a clan to join. Garen is in a clan called The Shadow Watcher clan so I decided to join that one.


	18. Day 1, week 1, 4th month, year 50

Day 1, week 1, 4th month, year 50

I can't sleep, every time I do the voice comes to taunt me, filling my mind with terrible images. I'm going to try to keep myself awake. Maybe he'll decided to give up if I do that.

Day 2, week 1, 4th month, year 50

It's hard staying awake. I worked on my homework all night and made another model starship.

I wonder when Qui-Gon and Xanatos will be back this time? I miss visiting them everyday.

I made another friend today. His name is Bruck. He's shy but he tells great stories. Garen told me that Bruck can be stubborn but I don't think that's a bad thing. I don't think Garen likes Bruck. I hope this doesn't become a problem.

Day 5, week 2, 4th month, year 50

I'm back diary. I'm sorry I was away so long, I was in the healers ward. I had caught some kind of virus. I heard whispers from the healers, they were talking about me. They said that it was an odd virus and that is was a miracle that I had survived. Personally I think the voice had something to do with it. I'm not sure how but those days I spent asleep were the most horrible. I saw people in black cloaks, red lightsabers slashing people to pieces and a lot of other things. I even heard words of Sith teaching. I would see myself in a black cloak and wielding a lightsaber. I would be in the temple and cutting down the Jedi.

I would never hurt the Jedi or my friends. The voice lies.

I must do something about this voice. I must tell someone, no matter what the consequences.

Day 6, week 2, 4th month, year 50

I decided to tell Garen about the voice and swore him to secrecy. He said that he wouldn't tell anyone. He's a good friend.

Day 7, week 2, 4th month, year 50

The voice didn't bother me last night. That bothers me, I was sure he would do something because I told someone about him.

Qui-Gon and Xanatos are back. They were gone a long time. Xanatos said that they had encountered a problem and had to go elsewhere for the supplies. I asked Xanatos if he could watch me do my Force exercises to make sure I was doing them right.

I haven't see Aalto today. Usually I see him once or twice during the day because we walk in the same direction to reach our classes that are at the same time but in different rooms.

Bant pulled a prank on me today. Who knew girls could do pranks without help? Anyway, Bant had put a little bit of very hot spice into my vegetable soup when I wasn't looking. It felt like my mouth was on fire. Reeft gave me his chorevins, not very tasty, and I gulped them down without a thought as I tried to cool down my mouth. Bant and Garen were laughing so hard that I thought they would burst. Well I would have if I wasn't desperately trying to put the fire out in my mouth. Bruck came to my aid cave me a piece of hard candy that immediately cooled down my mouth and also began to make popping sounds in my mouth. I looked at Bruck with a questioning look and he just shrugged. He said that it was better to have something popping in your mouth then to have your mouth on fire. I agreed with him.


	19. Day 1, week 3, 4th month, year 50

Day 1, week 3, 4th month, year 50

A Jedi Master chose Aalto to be his padawan yesterday. That's why I didn't see him yesterday. Garen says that he can't wait to become a padawan. I wonder who will pick me to be their padawan? I'm not sure I want anyone here to be my Master. I would rather have Kedrick as my master.

I spied Xanatos kissing a girl in one of the gardens. Garen was with me and made gagging noises. He said that was disgusting. I don't think Xanatos noticed us and made Garen promise to not tell anyone what he had seen. I don't think Xanatos would like it if he knew that I had been watching him kiss his girlfriend.

Day 2, week 3, 4th month, year 50

I found a small pond in the garden that is next to the room of a thousand fountains. My teacher in Force techniques class told us that we should find a place in one of the gardens where we could center ourselves. I think I've found just the spot.

Day 3, week 3, 4th month, year 50

A girl tripped me today. Yes, she tripped me for no reason at all. She laughed too. Girls are so hard to understand. What's so funny about tripping someone? I'll ask Bant tomorrow.

Bruck and I went to the top of the temple to watch the sunset. It was wonderful, all those colors. Bruck told me about himself. His father was a Jedi master and his mother helped out with finding out where was the best place to get supplies and how much we needed. Bruck's father died three years ago when he was out on a cargo run. His mom's visits are not as frequent as they used to be but Bruck said that he doesn't mind. I don't believe him. There was a look in his eyes as he talked about her. He misses her. I told Bruck about my Aunt and Uncle and what I knew about my parents. I told him how Master Qui-Gon and Xanatos found me and brought me here. We have some things in common. We like practicing with our lightsabers and want to be the best Jedi there ever was.

Day 4, week 3, 4th month, year 50

I want to practice with a real saber, like the one I have hidden in my room. My saber teacher said no, that I was to young. I am not to young, I have used a real lightsaber before. Of course I didn't tell him that but I wanted to.

Bant told me that the girl who tripped me was Siri. She said that Siri liked testing boys. Siri once told her that boys won't become knights if they couldn't pass her tests. I think that is silly. I told Garen what Siri told Bant and he agrees that it is silly. Well if it's a challenge she wants, then she has one. I won't let a girl get the best of me.

Day 5, week 3, 4th month, year 50

And I get soaked. All I did was ask if I could be her friend. I got Force pushed into the pond. It wasn't really fair, Reena helped her. Siri doesn't play fair. Garen and Reeft just laughed. I thought friends help each other out?

Bruck and I are planning to pull a prank on Reena and Siri. I hope it works.

Day 6, week 3, 4th month, year 50

Our prank didn't work. The girls outpranked us. They splattered us with some kind of smelling stuff. I think every girl was looking at me while I was walking back to my room to wash the stuff off. Bruck disappeared somewhere saying something about a plan.

Day 7, week 3, 4th month, year 50

Bruck has kitchen duty for two days. He put hair dye into Reena and Siri's shampoo. Well he did get caught by Reena so it doesn't count. Siri, unfortunately, used her shampoo before Reena could warn her. Her hair is now a very pretty blue.


	20. Day 1, week 4, 4th month, year 50

Day 1, week 4, 4th month, year 50

Siri was unable to get the dye out of her hair. I told her that her hair looked very nice today and she glared at me. I really do think she looks good with blue hair.

Xanatos took me hiking this afternoon and showed me a waterfall, the first one I have ever seen! It was awesome. All that water, and it was so loud. It's a nice place to be on a hot day. The mist felt so cool and refreshing.

Day 2, week 4, 4th month, year 50

Garen and Bruck had a fight. I don't see why they dislike each other so much. I talked to Xanatos about this and he said that things will smooth out eventually. In other words I don't think he knew what to do. Qui-Gon suggested that I talk to them separately and discreetly find out what the problem is. So what do you think diary? I'll figure something out. Right now I have to finish my homework.

Day 3, week 4, 4th month, year 50

I talked to Bruck about it but he claims he doesn't know why Garen doesn't like him. I went to talk to Garen and he just said that he dislike Bruck, that's all. Maybe Xanatos is right, things may smooth over eventually. I hope.

Day 4, week 4, 4th month, year 50

I've been trying to learn the old language of the Jedi. It's hard but I think I'm slowly beginning to understand it. No one knows that I'm studying it except for Garen, Bruck, Reeft, and Bant. Bant thinks that if should wait until I become a padawan like everyone else does but she agreed to not tell anyone. I don't see why we can't learn some things early. The code says that there is no ignorance, there is knowledge. So why not learn all you can early on?

I saw Aalto today. He looks funny with a braid. I'm not going to get my hair braided like that, no way. I also like my hair hanging over my ears better then the short spiky hair.

Day 5, week 4, 4th month, year 50

I decided to ask Bant why I can't seem to understand girls. She laughed and said that if boys could understand girls then girls would be able to understand boys. That makes sense. So I guess I can just try my best at understanding girls then.

It's going to be Xanatos birthday tomorrow. Qui-Gon, Tahl, and I are going to do a small surprise party. I'm in charge of keeping Xanatos busy and distracted.

Day 6, week 4, 4th month, year 50

It was a great party. Xanatos was so surprised. Xanatos' girlfriend kissed him on the lips in front of everybody. I had Xanatos take me out for a ride in space so that I could see the whole planet. That was fun. Xanatos told me about the first time he had piloted a ship. He said that he had strongly disliked flying but once he got used to it he loved every minute of it.

Day 7, week 4, 4th month, year 50

I'm cold. I feel the voice's presence near me. He's back. I think he's trying to scare me. Well it's working. Maybe I need to leave, if I leave I can go find Kedrick. He'll keep me safe. I don't want to leave all of my friends I made here but I'm afraid. The voice said he'll harm my friends just like he did to me except worse. I'm going to sneak aboard a cargo ship tonight and be far away from here in the morning. It's for the best. I can't stay here, not with the voice nearby. I need to get away. I'm sacred. I need to escape. I need to hide somewhere.


	21. Day 1, week 1, 5th month, year 50

Day 1, week 1, 5th month, year 50

I'm in the hold of a cargo ship. No one has noticed me yet. I've tried to sense where Kedrick is but he's to far away. Do you think I made the right choice diary? I'm bored. I think I'll go to bed now.

Day 2, week 1, 5th month, year 50

I wonder how long we'll be in space? I only brought enough food for four days. Do you think anyone is looking for me? I guess this a good time to work on my meditation.

Day 3, week 1, 5th month, year 50

I think we're in trouble. The ship feels like it's getting pounded. Now what do I do? Should I do something?

Day 4, week 1, 5th month, year 50

The pounding stopped and I'm still here. It's bothering me that I can't see outside the ship. I hope we get to a planet soon before I decide to reveal myself.

I've been reading the data pad that I brought with me. I think I almost know the whole language now. Enough that I'll be able to read and understand it.

Day 5, week 1, 5th month, year 50

I'm finally out of that ship and on another planet. It's very hot here and sand everywhere. Why would anyone come here? Or even live here? The people here are not as friendly as those at the Temple. I managed to find some shelter for the night but it's outside and its starting to get cold out.

I still can't sense Kedrick anywhere. Maybe I didn't go far enough.

Day 6, week 1, 5th month, year 50

I'm hungry and thirsty. I don't have any credits to buy food with. This was a bad idea. I'm going to find another ship to hide in and hope I get to a better planet. I still won't have food. Maybe I can sneak some food from the kitchen on the ship.

Day 7, week 1, 5th month, year 50

I got caught but the captain is very nice. His name is Goren Seveeger. He says he is the most known pirate in the inner and outer core. He took me to a huge ship and gave me a cabin. He says that he'll give me a job and in return I get to stay on his ship with free meals and two percent of the profit they make. This is so cool.

Goren is bald and has a graying red beard. His eyes are grey and he has a scar under his left eye. He told me about the planet I had been on and now I'm glad to be off it. Goren said that we are heading to the core worlds and he would give me information about the planets we would be stopping at.

Maybe leaving the Temple was not such a bad idea after all.


	22. Day 1, week 2, 5th month, year 50

Day 1, week 2, 5th month, year 50

Goren has lots of good stories. Torpin, Goren's second in command, says that if Goren could then he would spend the whole day telling stories. Goren reminds me of my uncle because my uncle likes to tell stories too.

Goren has three battle cruisers, one frigate, one medical ship, twelve dozen fighters, one command ship, two cargo ships, and one ship that holds part of the fighter squadrons.

Day 2, week 2, 5th month, year 50

Goren let me see the bridge today, it is huge! The bridge also has a great view. I met Goren's son Vanden. He's ten years older then me and he's the captain of his own squadron. Vanden has very light red hair that almost reaches his shoulders. He has dark blue eyes and bushy eyebrows. He is very nice too.

I miss my friends but at least they're safe. I still don't sense Kedrick yet but hopefully I will soon.

Day 3, week 2, 5th month, year 50

I thought I sensed Kedrick today. I have been feeling uneasy. As we get closer to the core worlds I feel an urge to get away. I 'm not sure why I feel this way. Is the Force warning me of something? Or am I just being afraid of the unknown?

Vanden is teaching me how to play sabaac. It's a fun game even though I lost every single round.

Goren invited me to eat with him and his son. It was fun. Goren told stories about places he had visited and Vanden talked about his flight squadron. I told them about my home. I didn't tell them about the Temple.

Day 4, week 2, 5th month, year 50

Goren says that we are going to Coruscant. The Sith council wants to give him an assignment.

Diary. That is what the Force is warning me about. I am shielding my Force presence as much as I can. I just hope it is enough. No one here knows that I'm training to be a Jedi. I don't want to put Goren's people in danger. Should I tell Goren?

Day 5, week 2, 5th month, year 50

I feel the darkness growing as we approach Coruscant. It is suffocating and worse then when the voice lets me feel his presence. Speaking of the voice, he has been strangely silent. I'm beginning to think that I made a big mistake leaving the Temple.

Day 6, week 2, 5th month, year 50

I'm having trouble meditating. Master Yoda says that fear leads to the darkside but I can't help but be afraid. Everyday we get closer to the Sith Temple and everyday the darkness grows.

Vanden has noticed my unease and has questioned me about it but I didn't tell him anything.


	23. Day 7, week 2, 5th month, year 50

Day 7, week 2, 5th month, year 50

I had a nightmare last night. It was so horrible. I was in this dark room and something was suffocating me. I heard voices, terrible voices. I heard screams and smelled something rotting.

Vanden, his room his next to mine, heard me crying and came in to wake me up. I told him everything. I couldn't keep it all to myself anymore. I told him about all, all of my nightmares, about the Temple, I even told him about the voice, and I told him why I ran away from the Temple. I cried myself back to sleep and Vanden stayed with me for the rest of the night. Vanden talked to me in the morning and asked if I would be able to hide my presence until we leave Coruscant. I said that I think I can but the longer we stay, the more difficult it will become. Vanden seems to understand and he said he won't tell anybody unless I wanted him to.

I tried my best to act normally the rest of the day. Vanden let me try the flight simulators so that I could draw my mind away from my fear and thoughts of the Sith.

Day 1, week 3, 5th month, year 50

We are now orbiting Coruscant. I couldn't eat at all today, I'm so nervous and scared. I stayed in my room all day. Vanden tried to get me to eat something but I just couldn't.

I tried to keep my mind occupied by reading some books on a datapad that Goren had given me on my second day here. I read about two inner rim planets. A novel written by a Bothan and some Alderaanian poems.

Day 2, week 3, 5th month, year 50

I can sense the Sith. I want to go back to the Temple where I was safe. I should not have left. Why didn't I talk to Master Yoda, Master Qui-Gon, or Xanatos? I should have, I should have. I hope we leave Coruscant soon, I don't know if I can bear it for that much longer. I need to get out of here.

Day 3, week 3, 5th month, year 50

A Sith is going to come aboard the ship tomorrow. I don't think I can take this anymore. I told Vanden this and he said that he'll try to think of something.

I keep having nightmares, I can't sleep, and I can't even meditate at all now because I'm so afraid. The voice came back too. He says that I should use my fear to hide myself from the Sith. He said that I am powerful, more powerful then I realize. He also said that if I accepted the darkness that I will be three times as powerful. I told him I would never embrace the darkness. He gave me an alternative. He said he would shield me if I would let him enter my mind. His offer is tempting, to tempting. I wish Kedrick was here, he would help get me out of here.

I'm scared diary. What if I panic when the Sith boards the ship and I draw on the darkness? I talked with Vanden again and he says that he has an idea but will only use his plan if he sees that I can't handle it. He won't tell me what his plan is but I trust him.


	24. Day 7, week 3, 5th month, year 50

Day 7, week 3, 5th month, year 50

I'm still safe diary. Vanden is taking me back to Tatooine. He says that he has some friends there who will look after me until someone from the Jedi Temple finds me. I'm glad to be far away from the Sith. I stayed in my room the whole time that Sith was on the ship. The voice got mad at me because I wouldn't leave my room. I think he had something to do with that Sith that came aboard the ship. After the Sith had left the ship, the voice knocked me out cold. I can't understand how he can hurt me when he's not even alive. He tried to break through my shields while I was unconscious but he didn't get in.

Day 1, week 4, 5th month, year 50

I asked Vanden why his father works for the Sith. He said that his father has no choice. The Sith won't allow anyone to have a large group of ships unless they are working for the Sith. He explained to me that the Sith liked to control everything and that they lust for power.

Day 2, week 4, 5th month, year 50

I sensed Xanatos' presence today. He's searching for me. Bruck is with him too. I told Vanden that I sensed my friends and he stopped the ship so that we could let them catch up to us. I wonder why Qui-Gon isn't with Xanatos.

Day 3, week 4, 5th month, year 50

They are coming closer. I think they will be here by tomorrow. Vanden is busy rewiring a thruster that was giving him some trouble.

Day 4, week 4, 5th month, year 50

Well I'm heading back to the Temple. Xanatos and Bruck were so glad that they had found me. Xanatos had actually defied the council's orders and went to look for me. Bruck had stowawayed onto Xanatos' ship. I said goodbye to Vanden and Xanatos thanked him before we parted ways. Xanatos and Vanden did have a private discussion but I'm not sure about what.

After we entered hyperspace, Xanatos had a long talk with me. When I told him about the Sith, Xanatos face got really pale. I told him that the Sith didn't sense me but I don't think that helped very much. I also told him about the voice, why I had left the Temple. Maybe I should have waited before I said anything about the voice. I managed to get Xanatos to promise not to tell anyone about the voice, it took awhile but he eventually agreed.

Day 5, week 4, 5th month, year 50

Bruck had a lot of questions, I answered them but kept quite about the Sith and the voice. We did some Force exercises and I taught Bruck what I knew of Sabbac. Goren had given me a pack of cards before I had left with Vanden.


	25. Day 2, week 1, 6th month, year 50

Day 2, week 1, 6th month, year 50

I'm back at the Temple. All of my other friends were waiting for me to arrive. I must have been missed a lot. I got hugs, kisses, a slap on the cheek from Siri, why she did that I don't know, and lots of questions.

Master Yoda and Master Qui-Gon were waiting for us in the hallway. They looked glad to see me.

Master Yoda talked to me privately. I told him about the Sith but I didn't tell him about the voice. I think he knows I'm not telling him something but he hasn't said anything about it. He gave me a lecture then told me to go meditate on what he said.

Day 3, week 1, 6th month, year 50

I'm behind in my classes. This stinks. I don't like homework. I would rather play all day and explore. It's not that I don't like learning but some classes like math are so, so, boring. I like history and languages. I enjoy practicing to use the Force, lightsaber training is my favorite.

Day 4, week 1, 6th month, year 50

I asked Garen why he didn't try to find me when I had left the Temple. He said that he was afraid of getting lost in space. I don't think he has ever been off this planet before that's why he was scared. Maybe I can find a way to get him off the planet for awhile. Perhaps I can do it as a birthday present.

Day 5, week 1, 6th month, year 50

I may be taking a break in writing in you diary. I got lots of reading to do.

Day 7, week 3, 8th month, year 50

Not the brightest idea in the galaxy. I kindof forgot that I haven't written in you for a while. Well the good news is that I'm caught up. I'm a little bit ahead too.

I made arrangements for Garen's birthday present. Tomorrow he will be able to be in space for the first time.

Day 1, week 4, 8th month, year 50

He loved it, he said it was the best present he ever had. Xanatos let Garen have a small try at piloting. I think Garen will make a great pilot.

Xanatos and I had a private discussion this afternoon. He asked if the voice had spoken to me at all and I said no. I hope the voice is actually gone this time, Xanatos hopes so too. I wonder if this is what its like to have an older brother. Someone to watch you, help you, and protect you too.

Day 2, week 4, 8th month, year 50

Qui-Gon's birthday is coming up. Xanatos, Tahl, and I are planning a surprise birthday party. We didn't tell Reena because she'll open her mouth and spoil it.

I wonder, does Master Yoda get birthday parties?

Day 3, week 4, 8th month, year 50

Garen, Bant, and I went to watch the lightsaber tournament today. It was awesome, I can't wait till I'm old enough to be in it.

Bruck and I helped each other with our history of the Jedi homework. I was surprised how much faster it went when I did my homework with someone.

Bant gave me some swimming lessons. I can swim pretty good but Bant thought that I could do better.


	26. Day 4, week 4, 8th month, year 50

Day 4, week 4, 8th month, year 50

Qui-Gon's surprise birthday party was great. Yoda, Dooku, Tahl, Xanatos, all my friends, and Aalto and his master, and a few other people I didn't know were there. Oh yeah, can't forget Reena. Of course I was there too. There was cake, presents, a happy birthday banner, streamers, and cake, and lots of fun.

I gave Qui-Gon a starship model that I had built. He liked it.

Day 5, week 4, 8th month, year 50

Reminder: stay away from the crèche. The crèche is where the really young ones are. Well I just happened to be exploring, doing nothing to cause any trouble when thump, I get jumped. I get jumped by two four year olds! Ok so I'm only three years older then them but still. I'm not a jumping bag. Maybe I'm going a little overboard but still. They pulled my hair too when they could reach it. I need a haircut.

These two little ones were twins, both were boys. They had brown hair and light blue eyes with a dusting of freckles on their faces. I found out later that their names are Toren and Woren.

Day 6, week 4, 8th month, year 50

I'm not feeling very good. I don't like being sick. Why do I always seem to get sick? I'll try doing the healing trance thing but I'm not that good at it, yet.

Day 7, week 4, 8th month, year 50

This is just great. Everyone, and I mean everyone, has to be checked out at the healers because a certain to boys contracted a virus that can spread to other people if someone touched them. I don't like the medcenter anymore.

Day 1, week 2, 9th month, year 50

I'm free! I'm glad to be out of there. It was so boring even though I slept most of the time.

Day 2, week 2, 9th month, year 50

Diary, I just found out. One of the two little boys didn't make it. I feel guilty now. I was feeling so sorry for myself that I didn't think, didn't think about anyone else. There has to be something I can do.

Day 3, week 2, 9th month, year 50

I found Woren under one of the trees in a garden. I could tell that he really missed his brother. I asked if I could sit with him and he just nodded his head. His eyes were red and puffy and dried tear trails marked his face. A wrapped my arm around him and sang a song that my Aunt used to sing to me. He began to cry and I wrapped my arm around him a little tighter and tried to soothe him with the Force. I started to cry too, I tried not to but I did.

Day 4, week 2, 9th month, year 50

Woren has started to hang around me a lot, escaping from the crèche master to find me. I don't mind but the Crèche master does. I told the crèche master that I'll watch him but he doesn't think I'm old enough. I'll go talk to Yoda tomorrow to see if he can help me out.

Garen doesn't like Woren following me around. Bruck and Bant don't mind. Siri and Aalto think it's funny. Xanatos, I don't know what he thinks.

Day 5, week 2, 9th month, year 50

I talked to Master Yoda today and he said that he'll talk to the crèche master.

I'm learning a new kata today. While kindof, the masters divide a kata into parts and each part is a mini kata. I don't like doing it that way and I told my kata instructor that. He just said to go get in my spot. I want to do the whole kata, not just pieces of it.

Day 6, week 2, 9th month, year 50

Woren is being moved into my room, so now I have a roommate. I have to make sure he gets to his group in the morning, and then I have to pick him up after classes are done for the day. I guess they are trying to keep Woren from getting the crèche masters worried if he runs off. Xanatos volunteered to check on Woren for the crèche master. I don't know why but it gives me a chance to see Xanatos.

Day 7, week 2, 9th month, year 50

Woren snores. Owell, I'll get used to it. Bruck went with me when I took Woren to his group this morning. Bruck thinks that Woren wants to be with me because he misses his brother and I don't push him away. I guess that makes sense. I tried telling this to Garen but he doesn't seem to understand.


	27. Day 1, week 3, 9th month, year 50

Day 1, week 3, 9th month, year 50

Siri and I arranged a truce. She says that does not mean we're friends but that's okay with me. Bruck and Garen got into another fight again. Why can't they get along for once? Jedi are supposed to be kind and not fight among theirselves. I wonder if I can get them to form a truce?

I gave my lightsaber instructor an example of my true skills. I think I surprised him. I know I shouldn't have but the exercises were going so slow.

Day 2, week 3, 9th month, year 50

Xanatos found out about yesterday. I don't understand why he looked so irritated. I mean, he knows I was already trained by someone but still. Besides, Kedrick said that I'm a natural with a lightsaber.

I talked to Siri today about Garen and Bruck. She wasn't very helpful.

Diary, I think the voice has actually left now. I hope he doesn't come back.

Day 3, week 3, 9th month, year 50

Bruck, Garen, Reeft, Bant, Aalto, Siri, Woren, and I got to explore outside the temple. It was a lot of fun, we even had a picnic. Siri didn't want to come but I managed to change her mind.

I'm making lots of friends. I'm glad I have friends.

Day 4, week 3, 9th month, year 50

Reena is driving me crazy. I told Qui-Gon that but he said that I'll get used to it. I'm not counting on it.


	28. Day 1, week 2, 3rd month, Year 47

Day 1, week 2, 3rd month, Year 47

Wow, I haven't written in a long time. Sorry about that diary. So much has gone on during these past years. First, I have three times as many friends now. Second, Tahl took Bant for a padawan. Third, Siri and I are now friends. Fourth, Garen and Bruck still have disagreements. Fifth, Aalto dissolved our truce so were not talking to each other. Sixth, Xanatos and his girlfriend are engaged. They can't marry until they become knights. Seventh, Reena is not that irritating anymore. Eight, the voice did not return at all. Ninth, I still miss Kedrick and my Aunt and Uncle. Tenth, I'm ahead of my agemates in the lightsaber class. Eleventh, I got a surprise birthday party this year. Twelfth, I get to go to a different planet for a week but my friends are not going with me. Instead, some other initiates from other places are coming. I'm excited that I'll get a chance to make even more friends but I'm nervous too. I'll remember to take you along diary, this is going to be a great adventure. Thirteenth, I still don't have a Master yet. Fifteenth, I'm ten years old. Sixteenth, you sure missed a lot. Seventeenth, I have a bad feeling about this trip. Eighteenth, I think I'm going to have to add some more pages soon. Nineteenth, Bruck, Garen, Woren, Reeft, Siri, Aalto, Bant, Xanatos, Master Jinn, Master Dooku, Master Tahl, Reena, and I did a birthday for Master Yoda. It was so much fun. You should have seen his face. Well, there wasn't much to see, he's very good at masking his emotions. Twenty, I'm running out of time, I've got to get to class.

Day 2, week 2, 3rd month, Year 47

Well, I'm off. I'm going to meet up with the other initiates on Yetraan. Once we're together, our instructor for the trip will teach us how to survive in a place with no civilization and also practice sensing living things. This is so exciting. Woren didn't want to be left behind, but Bruck helped distract him.

I don't think I told you this yet but all my friends and I have a bond connecting us with each other. What's weirder is that I told Xanatos and he said that it is unusual for someone to have so many bonds like that, especially at a young age.

I wonder if that's the reason Aalto dissolved the truce? Maybe it made him feel uncomfortable. My strongest bonds are with Bruck and Woren. It's funny that my bond with Garen with Garen is not as strong at Bruck and Woren's even though I've known Garen a lot longer.

Oh yeah, I can't forget my bond with Kedrick. I think its pretty strong too but its hard to tell because of the distance separating us.

Day 3, week 2, 3rd month, Year 47

The instructor's name is Master Terunti and there are five kids total in the group, including me. Orain is like the leader of the group. He is a few inches taller then me and has black hair and brown eyes. Junally has short curly blonde hair and likes to talk a lot. She reminds me of Reena. Centon has curly light brown hair and green eyes. He likes to make up stories. Verona is the youngest one in the group, about a year younger then me. She has light red hair, light freckles running up and down her nose and blue eyes.

That's all I can write for now. We have a big day tomorrow. Master Terunti wants to prepare us before we reach the planet. He says he has to set the boundaries of what we can and can not do. This is so exciting. Well I better get some sleep now. Goodnight diary.


	29. Day 5, week 2, 3rd month, Year 47

Day 5, week 2, 3rd month, Year 47

I don't think Orain likes me. I don't know why. We had gone hiking into the forest and I had made a comment about something I had seen. Orain disagreed with me but Master Terunti said that I was right. I don't want Orain to dislike me. What can I do to make him like me?

We saw a Durlum today. It's a big green furry animal. It was almost as tall as me and had four legs and a horn under its chin that is shaped almost like a hook. It had a long snout and slanted yellow eyes. Master Terunti said it is a plant eater but we should be careful around them anyway because they can be dangerous.

We set up camp in a nice little clearing in the forest. I'm sharing a tent with Centon and Orain. Centon told me about the Temple he lives in. It's not as big as the one where I live but it was still cool to talk about. The Temple where Centon lives is on an island and is covered with lush green plants and trees surround it. The trees are taller then the Temple. I am having a hard time imagining a tree larger then a temple but Centon assured me that he was telling the truth. His temple also has a council but it only consists of five members. He also said that the Temple where I am is the main Temple. That must mean that Yoda and the other council members are the main council.

It is nice and warm here. Not to hot, not to cold. I miss my friends but I am happy about making some more friends. Is it so cool how I went from no friends to a whole bunch of friends?

Day 6, week 2, 3rd month, Year 47

It's raining outside and it has been since morning. I got to listen to Centon tell stories, he's very good at it. He told us this one story about someone with the last name Skywalker. It was very sad but happy at some parts too. Do you know what else? Centon told me that it is a true story!

I wish it would stop raining, I want to go exploring.

Day 7, week 2, 3rd month, Year 47

It's muddy out but it stopped raining. Master Terunti is a good cook better then Qui-Gon. Well, Qui-Gon is not that bad at cooking but he just needs a little help in the kitchen sometimes. Hm, I wonder what Kedrick is doing right now? I hope he's not lonely.

Day 1, week 3, 3rd month, Year 47

It's raining again. I want to go hiking.

Day 2, week 3, 3rd month, Year 47

I think we're in trouble. The rain is still pouring and the wind has picked up speed. Master Terunti looks worried. He says that if the storm doesn't let up by tomorrow then we'll have to head back to the ship.

Day 4, week 3, 3rd month, Year 47

Master Terunti's hurt. He's still unconscious and Junally thinks his leg is broken. We set camp back up and done what we could for him. This is a very bad storm and the ship is still a long ways off.

Day 5, week 3, 3rd month, Year 47

We made a stretcher out of some blankets and thick branches. Progress has been slow due to the fact that Master Terunti is very heavy. The wind and rain has not stopped and it's been very dark out. Verona is afraid that we might be lost. I hope that is not the case.

Day 6, week 3, 3rd month, Year 47

I think we're lost. Master Terunti has a fever and the storm is still here. I'm scared.

Day 7, week 3, 3rd month, Year 47

We're running out of food but the good news is that the storm seems to be calming down. Orain and I discussed what we were going to do. No really, he actually came to me to talk about what we should do. He's not so bad after all.


	30. Day 1, week 4, 3rd month, Year 47

Day 1, week 4, 3rd month, Year 47

It is cold in space,

darkness is cold,

in the Force is darkness.

Light is in the Force,

warm is the light,

friendship is warm.

Hey diary. We are still stranded here. The sky looks weird. It's a red color and there are no clouds in the sky. It's midmorning too, we stopped walking so that we can eat. I think Master Terunti is getting worse. He was thrashing about a lot last night.

Day 2, week 4, 3rd month, Year 47

Up in the cloudless sky,

green birds do fly,

down on the rocky ground,

blue reptiles make no sound.

I couldn't sleep last night diary. The voice came back, he was laughing. I thought he went away, why can't he just stay away?

Day 3, week 4, 3rd month, Year 47

Diary, do you think it's possible for dead Sith to mess around with a whole planet? I can't be possible, but, it may explain why the voice is back. I wish Kedrick, Xanatos, or Qui-Gon was here.

Day 4, week 4, 3rd month, Year 47

I'm hungry. I decided to just have water today so we may have extra rations for later. Maybe we should try to find out what plants are edible. I don't know how we should go about that. It won't be good of one of us falls ill.

Master Terunti is growing weaker, I sense it. Why isn't he getting better?

The voice is taunting me. He wants me to lose control. To become angry. I will not be angry. Anger leads to the darkside. That is what Master Yoda says.

Day 7, week 4, 3rd month, Year 47

Junally was killed and Master Terunti was overcome by the fever. Some weird looking beasts with, yellow eyes, six legs, covered with black and purple fur, and had two long fangs had tracked us down. The attack came right after Master Terunti become one with the Force. I think he had been trying to protect us while trying to heal himself. That explains why he wasn't getting better.

We ran as fast as we could. We had nothing to fight with, except our hands and feet. Verona had tripped over a small root and Junally had gone back to get her. She got Verona back onto her feet as we began a long hurry climb up a tree that would support our wait and was easy for us to climb. Junally had to help Verona get up the tree and climb up. Just as she began to climb, one of the beasts lashed out at her side with long sharp claws. She dogged the swing only to fall to the ground. The beasts surrounded her and. It was just horrible. We stayed up the tree for a whole day before the beasts finally left.

Orain and I are trying to be strong for Verona and Centon. It is difficult, because we are too afraid.

Day 1, week 1, 4th month, Year 47

Orain is getting frustrated. This planet was supposed to be safe. I agree with him. I had heard some Masters say that this planet was the safest and best planet for the children to camp at. How could they have been so wrong? Why haven't they found us yet? I hear the voice in my head, laughing in triumph. I want to go home. I should have stayed home. All of us should have stayed home.


	31. Day 2, week 1, 4th month, Year 47

Sorry that this is so short. Hopefully the next post will be longer. :)

* * *

Day 2, week 1, 4th month, Year 47

It is so hot out. We're running out of water, we have been unable to find a stream, or lake. At least we have some shade under the trees. I don't think we could have lasted as long as we have so far if we were out in the open.

Day 4, week 1, 4th month, Year 47

Diary, we've been captured by the Sith, I don't know where the others are. Something is blocking me from using the Force. We're on his ship, I don't know where we are heading. I'm scared. I want Kedrick.


	32. Day 5, week 1, 4th month, Year 47

Day 5, week 1, 4th month, Year 47

I'm hungry and thirsty. I just have a tiny bit of light coming into this room from under the door, but it's enough to write with. I wonder how the others are doing? I thought I heard Verona crying last night. I think it was night anyway. I hope someone comes to rescue us soon.

Day 7, week 1, 4th month, Year 47

We've landed but we haven't been outside yet. At least I haven't. I want to get out of here. I did get a little bit of food and water while I slept. The Sith snuck in here and gave me a piece of bread and a bowl of water. I guess that means he wants to keep us alive but why. What is he planning?

Day 1, week 2, 4th month, Year 47

They're dead. Centon and Verona are dead. They had tried to escape but the Sith caught them. He made Orain and me watch as he sliced them in half with his blood red lightsaber. He then threw their bodies into a stream of lava. It was awful. Then he put us in a new cell that was on the planet.

The planet looks like its all lava streams and volcanoes. The air is hot and tastes of ash. The sky is blood red, almost as red as the Sith's lightsaber.

The Sith said he would be back in the morning. I'm afraid of what that may mean. Will he torture us? Try to turn us to the darkside? The voice is gone from my head. I think that whatever is blocking the Force is blocking the voice. At least I hope so.

Day 2, week 2, 4th month, Year 47

This is Orain. It's kinda weird writing in someone else's journal. Obi-Wan is letting me use it. He says that putting words on paper will help me feel better. He trusts me to not to read his entries. Funny, but if I were him, I wouldn't trust anyone with my journal. Of course I don't have a journal of my own so. The Sith took Obi-Wan somewhere a couple of minutes ago. Or was it hours? I don't know. I hope he's alright. Hmm. At the beginning of this trip I wouldn't have cared. I mean, well, I just didn't like him. Okay so that's not a very good reason. Why didn't I like him? I guess because he acts so smart. Well he's smart, not a bad thing. I guess I just don't like being wrong. That's dumb huh?

I don't like this planet. Something about it gives me the creeps.


	33. Day 3, week 2, 4th month, Year 47

Day 3, week 2, 4th month, Year 47

Obi-Wan's not back yet. Why can't the Sith just kill us and get it over with? Why hasn't anyone rescued us yet? The heat is growing uncomfortable, even though the room has only one small window. It's too small to crawl through. I hear footsteps.

Day 4, week 2, 4th month, Year 47

Good news, Obi-Wan's back. Bad news, he's in bad shape. I did my best to tend his wounds with the water I had. He's sleeping now, but it's very restless. I can't help but wonder if it will be me next.

Day 5, week 2, 4th month, Year 47

Obi-Wan was running a fever when I woke up this morning. The Sith took him away again. I fought him this time, but got Force pushed into a wall for my effort. I'm getting the feeling that I'm alive only to make sure Obi-Wan doesn't die on the Sith. It's so convenient, little food and lots of water. I got to thinking about something else too. Why Obi-Wan? Of everyone in the group, it seems the Sith want Obi-Wan.

Day 6, week 2, 4th month, Year 47

It's Orain again. Still no sign of rescue. Obi-Wan is not back yet. What is that Sith doing to him now? I don't think I even want to know.

Day 7, week 2, 4th month, Year 47

I wonder if Obi-Wan's journal will reveal any clues about why the Sith are interested in him. I shouldn't, I know that, but what else is there to do? Obi-Wan is still not back yet.

We are supposed to be safe from the Sith out here. In fact, the Sith are not supposed to know we exist yet! This is not good, not good at all.

Could it be a fallen Jedi? That could explain it. But, if that were so, the Jedi Council would have already dealt with him.

An independent Sith maybe?

This train of thought it scaring me. If this Sith is working alone then what are the chances of other independent Sith out their?

Footsteps. The Sith is back.


	34. Day 1, week 3, 4th month, Year 47

Day 1, week 3, 4th month, Year 47

I can't take this anymore. The haunted look in Obi-Wan's eyes scares me. What is that Sith doing to him?

Day 6, week 1, 5th month, Year 47

Hey diary, It's Obi. I'm home now, at the Temple. Xanatos and Qui-Gon rescued us. I hope Orain is feeling better. No one is telling me anything. They want me to rest. My head hurts. Night diary.

Day 7, week 1, 5th month, Year 47

The medical bed feels good. It makes me feel warm and safe, but it can't stop the nightmares. The healer, I forget his name, says I have to stay in the healers wing for about a week. I heard someone say something about a mind healer.

The walls are so white and clean, so different from the cell. The air smells like medicine. Normally I don't like that smell, but now I enjoy it.

Garen brought me a book to read. It's about the history of the hyperdrive. That's my friend Garen, a ship lover. He's a great friend.

Bant has been hanging around, helping the healers. She makes sure I'm taking my medicine and getting some sleep. I can tell she's been worried, she still is. Truthfully, I don't feel like I'm getting better. I'm not getting worse either.

Day 1, week 2, 5th month, Year 47

My nightmares are getting worse. I keep revisiting my time with the Sith. It hurts so much to think about it. I have trouble talking about it. It just brings back to many terrible memories. Qui-Gon had been in the room when my nightmare started. He helped me snap out of it. He stayed with me the rest of the night.

I am having trouble keeping food down. I'm so tired.

Day 2, week 2, 5th month, Year 47

I looked at myself in the mirror today. I look terrible. My eyes are bloodshot with dark circles around my eyes and my skin is so pale.

The healers are fussing over me. One of them made the comment that I had lost a lot of weight.

I feel cold, even though Bant got another blanket for me.

Xanatos visited me today. He told me that Orain is recovering and has been transferred to the other temple.

How many temples are there? I'll have to ask someone next time.


	35. Day 3, week 2, 5th month, Year 47

Day 3, week 2, 5th month, Year 47

Woren came by today. He was really worried about me. He brought me a holobook containing the biography of Naomi Sunrider. He said that Bruck had helped him pick it out.

Where is Bruck anyway? He hasn't come to see me yet. He must be busy, besides it is very unjedilike to crave so much attention. But I should deserve it, I went through hell these past weeks.

Day 4, week 2, 5th month, Year 47

After the healers release me from their care, I have to start going to a mind healer. Why do they either go by soul healer or mind healer? I don't want to go. I don't want to talk about what happened. I would rather lock those memories deep inside my mind.

Someone sent me some flowers. They have bright yellow petals with a ting of pink on the underside of them. They smell really nice. I wonder who got them for me?

Day 5, week 2, 5th month, Year 47

I'm tired of being stuck in this room. I want to go swimming and play with my friends. I'm bored.

Day 6, week 2, 5th month, Year 47

I think that Sith was Darth Torsine's apprentice. I don't know why, I just do. I asked Xanatos what had happened when he and Qui-Gon came to rescue me. He said that they dueled the Sith and he fell in one of the streams of lava. I'm glad he's dead, but I still have his Master stalking around inside my head. I wonder if Kedrick knew about the apprentice of the Sith that his father had killed?

Day 7, week 2, 5th month, Year 47

I'll be able to leave the healer's ward this afternoon. Finally.


	36. Day 1, week 3, 5th month, Year 47

I want to set one detail straight. This is an **AU**, therefore things will be different. In this AU universe, the Sith had won the Great Sith War.

* * *

Day 1, week 3, 5th month, Year 47

It feels great to be back in my own room. I had to go to class today. I am so far behind. I hope I'll be able to catch up. Maybe I can use my free time to work on homework?

Siri and I went swimming in the pond that is in one of the gardens. I missed the water. Bant joined us about a half an hour later. Her species sure loves the water.

Day 2, week 3, 5th month, Year 47

I didn't get much sleep last night. Nightmares kept me up. I wonder if Orain is getting any sleep? I should call him when I get the chance. I am supposed to see the soul healer tomorrow. I guess I might not be the only one who has to, but that thought does little to give me comfort.

Every time I close my eyes, I can see the yellow eyes of the Sith in the blackness. Then comes the pain. I know that it is phantom pain but it still feels so real. It is not just physical pain, it is mental pain as well.

The Sith would beat me then he would plunge a needle into my arm. My skin would feel hot while pain would shoot up my chest. Then. I think I'll tell you some other time. It's very hard to right this down. The memory is to painful.

Day 3, week 3, 5th month, Year 47

Bruck and I went to the archives today. We're continuing our study of the ancient Jedi language where we left off. It is a lot of work, but I know we can do it. I really want to read that book.

Garen and I explored the secret tunnels. Garen says that he is going to make a map of them. I think that is a great idea. Siri, Garen, Reeft, Bant, Bruck, and I are going to make the cavern we found a secret meeting place. When Woren is older we'll include him.

Oh and I don't like the soul healer.

Day 4, week 3, 5th month, Year 47

I'm not telling that soul healer a thing. He wasn't there, he doesn't know how I feel. He can't possibly help me, he won't understand.

Well on the positive side, Orain is seeing the same soul healer and so he is staying at this Temple for awhile. We talked a bit at supper. Mostly about anything that was not related to the, what I now call, the weeks of terror. I showed Orain around. He says that I should visit where he lives. The Temple he lives in is set underneath a desert on a planet that is not very far away from here. It must be interesting living under a desert.


	37. Day 5, week 3, 5th month, Year 47

Day 5, week 3, 5th month, Year 47

I am still refusing to talk to the soul healer. Well, I did say a few words, but nothing about what happened.

History class was fun today. We had to divide into groups and each group had to pick a year in Jedi history to do. My group and I picked the year 24,500 when the first great schism between the Jedi took place. We have to present a brief summary about it in class and have a week to get it ready.

Garen, Bant, Bruck, Siri, Reeft, Woren, Orain and I went on a picnic outside the Temple. It was a lot of fun. We played tag and had races. It was a nice day out.

Orain told me that he's decided that he wants to be a soul healer when he grows up. I think that soul healer is messing with his mind.

Day 6, week 3, 5th month, Year 47

I realized today that I'm being unfair to Woren. I shouldn't let others feelings get in the way of making decisions regarding my friends. I'm going to show Woren the cavern we found tomorrow. I guess I should apologize too.

Day 7, week 3, 5th month, Year 47

Woren forgave me. I'm glad. I'll never treat a friend like that again.

We've added another friend to our circle, Lance Halcyon. He's the son of Jedi Master Nejaa Halcyon and Scerra. They are Correlian's. Scerra is not a Jedi, but she works as a teacher's assistant. When Lance turns six, we will show him the cavern. Together as a group we have formed a set of rules. 1. You must be four years old or older to join our group. 2. You must be six years or older to check out the cavern and secrets passageways. 3. No one is to tell anyone, except in the group, about what we find in our exploration.

We have also decided to create a name for ourselves. We will be known as the Orcin. On my home planet, in our language, Orcin means guardians of the balance. I thought that would be appropriate.

Day 1, week 4, 5th month, Year 47

We held our first meeting in the cavern. We carved our names into one of the walls of the cavern.

I had to see the soul healer again today. It was a boring thirty minutes.

Day 2, week 4, 5th month, Year 47

I had a nightmare last night. I dreamed that I was in the Sith Temple and I couldn't get out. There were Sith everywhere and the darkside felt so real that I thought I would suffocate.

I found out that Xanatos is preparing for his trials. Master Jinn feels that he is ready.

Bruck and I can read a whole sentence and write a sentence in the ancient Jedi language now. We had some trouble figuring the grammar out, but we did it.

Day 3, week 4, 5th month, Year 47

Orain is heading back home tomorrow with the soul healer. Orain is a padawan now to that soul healer. Well, all I can say is good luck. Orain told me there is no such thing as luck. He's right but I told him good luck anyway. We're going to make sure we stay in contact.


	38. Day 4, week 4, 5th month, Year 47

**Trevin911**I am going to say this one more time. This story is an Alternate Universe, meaning that things are not going to be the same as the JA books before and after. I hopeI have made myself clear. I am glad that you are enjoing this fic, but it irritates me when people can't seem to get that this is an AU. Thank You and I hope you keep on reviewing. :)

* * *

Day 4, week 4, 5th month, Year 47

The Orcin have a new member, Siri's friend Ruuka. Ruuka is a Nikto. Her is skin is a light ginger color and her eyes are green. She also has eight small horns on her head and they are purple. Ruuka's race was once all the same, but changes in her planet's environments changed them.

There are five groups they are divided into. Ruuka is a Red Nikto, also called Kajain'sa'Nikto. The Red Nikto lives in the desert.

The second are the Green Nikto, also known as Kadas'sa'Nikto. They live in the forests. It makes sense that they are green. They can easily hide in the forests because they can camo…something.

The third group are the Mountain Nikto, also called Esral'sa'Nikto. These guys live in the mountains.

The fourth group are the Pale Nikto, also called Gluss'sa'Nikto. They live on islands. I wonder if they really are pale?

The last group is the Southern Nikto, also called M'shento'su'Nikto. I guess these Nikto get what's left.

I thought that when the soul healer left that it would be the end of the prying. Instead, I've got to go to Yoda's quarters for an hour every day. Why can't they just leave me be? I'm fine!

Day 5, week 4, 5th month, Year 47

I'm getting very good with a lightsaber. I am almost a level ahead of my year-mates. Siri's in the same class I am in. For some reason she doesn't like it when I best her in a duel. Must be a girl thing.

The session with Yoda was boring. Well, I guess if you tune Yoda out then it can get boring. I'm surprised he didn't poke me with his stick for not listening.

I had to stop another fight between Bruck and Garen. It was just a seat at the table. Did it matter where we all sat? Whenever I think that things are solved between the two of them, something manages get one of them upset with the other.

I saw Aalto today at lastmeal. For some reason he likes sticking near his Master. Why doesn't he come hang around us?

Day 6, week 4, 5th month, Year 47

I meditated with Xanatos today in one of the gardens. It's fun to meditate with someone. Something is bothering Xanatos, I'm not sure what it is. I asked him if he was nervous about his trials but he said no. Then I asked him if he and his future wife had a fight and he said no. He was not in a very talkative mood today.

I had to eat lunch with Yoda. His stew tastes awful. Don't tell him I said that.

Here's a joke I heard today. Why did the Bantha go through the Dune Sea? Because he wanted some blue cheese.

Day 7, week 4, 5th month, Year 47

I couldn't sleep last night. The nightmares keep on getting worse, and so is the voice's taunting. I dreamed that me, Bruck, and Garen were in this really dark place. It wasn't dark as in no light, it was just enough light to see each other. The darkness, the darkside, was there, all around us. It was trying to suffocate us, to smother our light.

Our lightsabers were on and we were fighting each other. It wasn't a friendly fight, there was anger, hate, all darkside emotions. I struck Garen down and then I struck Bruck down. I wanted to scream, but my voice didn't work as the darkness filled the gaps where the light of my friends used to be and then tore into me. The claws of the darkness was cold and sharp. My eyes burned and my throat became dry. And then I was falling, falling down an endless dark pit.

I was thinking about telling Yoda about my nightmare but the voice told me that if I did that then it means that I am a coward. That he would harm my friends if I told anybody. He said that very softly, but in a softer tone, almost like a mother would speak to her child after a bad dream, he said that it was just a dream, that the darkness is not like that. I asked him what is it like then and he said that the darkness is like a blanket that is soft and warm. The darkness, he says, tries to protect me from the light.

I'm confused. I don't understand. Isn't the light supposed to be like the blanket and protecting me from the dark? I need some sleep. I'm to tired to think about this right now.


	39. Day 1, week 1, 6th month, Year 47

Day 1, week 1, 6th month, Year 47

I was thinking. If Garen and Xanatos know about the voice then why haven't they been harmed? Maybe the only person the voice can harm is me? That must be it. There must be a limit to what the voice can and cannot do. I feel better now. I'll talk to Xanatos tomorrow.

Day 2, week 1, 6th month, Year 47

Xanatos and his Master went on a mission somewhere. I really wanted to talk to Xanatos.

Yoda had me meditate during our session. He's keeping a close eye on me.

I saw Aalto today. He was practicing a kata.

Day 3, week 1, 6th month, Year 47

I've got to write a three page essay about how a Senate functions. I also have to give one idea that would help the Senate run more smoothly.

Day 4, week 1, 6th month, Year 47

I had a scary dream last night. I dreamed that I saw Darth Torsine and that Sith that Orain and I were rescued from. They were watching me. Darth Torsine was about six feet tall. His eyes were the color of red and yellow flames. He was bald, but he had a large tattoo of a gold snake around his head. The head of the snake rested on the bridge of his nose. His nose looked like it was shaped like a hook His face was really pale and so were his hands. His fingernails were a dark purple and his fingers were long and skinny. He wore a black cloak and his lightsaber rested on his belt.

They followed me wherever I went, I couldn't get away from them. Their presence made me feel cold. I felt like they were peering into my soul.

Even though I am awake now, I still feel like I am being watched.


	40. Day 5, week 1, 6th month, Year 47

Day 5, week 1, 6th month, Year 47

Bruck and I read two whole pages of a book written in the ancient language. We learned interesting things.

Garen and I got to try out a flight simulator in a room next to the hangar. Garen did better at it then I did. That's okay, I don't mind.

Day 6, week 1, 6th month, Year 47

I wish I could talk to Kedrick. It would be so much easier to talk to him about my nightmares then to Yoda.

Day 5, week 2, 6th month, Year 47

I don't like exams. They seem to get harder each year. I did okay, I got a C in my math, the rest were B's or A's. The only thing I liked was demonstrating lightsaber kata's.

Xanatos and his Master arrived some time this afternoon. I'm going to go talk to Xanatos tomorrow.

Day 6, week 2, 6th month, Year 47

Guess what? Xanatos is going to be Knighted tomorrow. Xanatos and Qui-Gon had gone to Telos because Xanatos's father was ill. It turned out that it was a trap. Xanatos's father tried to get Xanatos to join him. He even threatened that he would reveal the Jedi if Xanatos didn't join him.

Xanatos's dad almost killed Qui-Gon. How can a non-Force sensitive almost kill a Jedi? Anyway, Xanatos saved him and then went after his father. Xanatos said that his father is dead now, he wouldn't say how his father died. I guess I don't really need to know. I'm just glad that Xanatos and Qui-Gon are safe.

Day 7, week 2, 6th month, Year 47

I got to see Xanatos's Knighting ceremony. It was cool. I can't wait to become a Knight.

Xanatos and his girlfriend went on a picnic after the ceremony. It must be a long one because they're not back yet.

I talked to Aalto today. He's doing good. We got to talking about history. He had some interesting insights. Did you know that Odan-Urr was responsible for changing the Jedi code in the year 4,998?

Day 1, week 3, 6th month, Year 47

I talked to Xanatos about my nightmares. He's a good listener. I was comfortable enough to talk to him about what happened on that hellish planet. He won't tell anyone else what I said. I trust him. After we talked, we meditated for awhile.

Garen, Bant, Reeft, and I went swimming after our classes were done for the day. It was fun. We did mini pranks by going under water and coming up behind someone and grabbing their ankles before they realized what was going on.

Day 2, week 3, 6th month, Year 47

Xanatos and I talked again today. He thinks that having a lot o bonds may not be a good thing if a Sith wants me. So I'm going to make sure I don't form any more bonds, although I will have to bond with my future master. The ones who I have bonded with are, Kedrick, Bruck, Bant, Garen, Reeft, and Woren.


End file.
